Niflheim
by RivErStaR and Sylphide
Summary: When it is dark enough you can see the stars.
1. A New Dawn

Title: Niflheim  
  
Authors: RivErStaR and Sylphide  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R with possibly some M15+ thrown in for good measure  
  
Summary: There is not enough darkness in the world to extinguish the light of one small candle.  
  
Disclaimer: Well I'm sure the majority of you out there know that neither Syl nor myself own anything remotely Law and Order: Criminal Intent. But for those of you out there who don't know, I'll elaborate a little. The names, events and whatever else isn't original here in this story belong to the people who really do own it (those lucky bastards!!!). We will however claim the plot, and whatever else we make up so yeh, I have now put a copyright on them. Steal them and you're dead ( As to which one of us owns what part, that's entirely up to us to argue about. And whilst we are arguing, that does not mean you have the right to "borrow" this in any way shape or form. Just because Syl and I are arguing over who owns what does not mean that you are free to do as you wish with our story (however if you feel the need to print this out and use it to practice your origami skills then go right ahead. Just don't sell them once you're done!!!). Ok I think I'm done here. Not like people read these things anyway. WHICH YOU SHOULD I MIGHT ADD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authors' Notes:  
  
RivErStaR: Well Syl, I've finally done it. Completed the first chapter and yes it is about time. I am totally honoured to be writing this fic with you and you deserve as much credit as what I get. I certainly couldn't have done this without you. It was your fic Lost which got me so hooked in fic writing in the first place and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart (even tho it's not a very deep place LOL).  
  
Those of you reading this might be wondering what 'Niflheim' means and where we got it. Well, Syl gets the credit for finding such a wonderful name and I'll get her to add an A/N to tell you what it means coz she will be able to define it better than me. As for the summary, that was purely mine. The quote I have used is an Old Spanish Proverb and as to how it relates to this fic, well that's for you readers to use your imagination. After discussing it, both Syl and I agree that it is quite fitting and we hope that you think so too. So now on to the story and we both hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I've had fun writing this chapter. Thank goodness I get a break now. The next chapter is yours Syl, so have fun.  
  
  
  
Sylphide: Why, thank you, Amy. I am honoured to be writing this fic with a fine writer like RivErStaR (better known to me as Amy). She's excellent and I am proud to be writing with her. We were so excited that we even created a new account (hehe, see?) for this occasion. First off, I'd like it to be known that the original idea for this plotline is Amy's. On MSN, she was telling me all about it and we kept on throwing different twists for the fic out there. I was happy about the fic as it sounded interesting. I was so eager to read it, but Amy asked me if I'd like to co-write with her, because the ideas for the fic were both of ours and I knew just as much about it as she did. I was honoured and said yes, of course. (If I had said no, would we be here?) Now, onto the important part. "Niflheim", in Norse Mythology, is the realm of freezing mist and darkness. Amy and I discussed the title and we think that it relates to the fic. However, truly, that's for you to decide. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Detective Robert Goren woke unusually late on Tuesday morning November 24. As he slowly opened and focused his blurry blue eyes on the glowing red digits of his alarm clock, the time it read did not compensate for the amount of sunlight that should have been steaming through this bedroom window. He pushed the sheets of his body and stood up. Before he could reach his window to look out however, a loud clap of thunder answered all his unspoken questions. Following the deafening rumble Goren realised that he could hear not only the thunder, but also heavy rain and small cubes of hail accompanying the storm. Sure enough winter was on its way and by the sound of things, so was the first snowfall of the season.  
  
Glancing sideways at his clock once more, he decided that if he was going to punctually roll up at work, he had better really get his arse into gear. Showering, dressing and breakfasting, (and yes a cup of coffee is considered to be breakfast these days by numerous people around the world), in record time, Bobby was in his car and on his way in just over ten minutes. His way to work however wasn't at all as speedy as he would have liked. Just as luck would have it, he was stopped at every red light along the way and taking the back streets only caused more grief as he got caught in a fender bender on one narrow street corner. Finally one hour and sixteen minutes later Goren arrived at the elevator in the One Police Plaza lobby. He waited a further minute before the doors finally opened. Just as he was about to step in, he collided with a petite feminine body.  
  
"Bobby," the woman said. It was his partner detective Eames. As they untangled their jumble of limbs and regained composure she continued. "Where on earth have you been? I tried calling you and got an engaged signal and your mobile is switched off and I was just on my way over to check on you. Are you ok?"  
  
Goren looked at his partner. He could not only hear the concern in voice but saw it etched over her facial features and glowing in her eyes too.  
  
"I'm fine Eames," he told her. "Just had a lousy start to the day that's all." However seeing his partner brightened any bad day.. not that he'd tell her that though.  
  
Accepting his answer Alex nodded her but grimaced at the information she now had to pass on to her partner. It was not something that would indeed lighten his mood and make his day more cheerful.  
  
"Well I've got some bad news actually," she started. "This case we've just been given is a real 'no go.'" She looked at Bobby who just urged her to continue. So taking a deep breath, she did just that. "Double homicide in Federation Square and the rain has washed away any evidence we were going to find. There was even nothing left on the bodies for us to examine and to put it bluntly, it's going to be hell to try and solve this one."  
  
"It'll be a cinch, Eames, a real piece of cake with extra thick frosting," he told her with an excess amount of sarcasm thrown in for good measure. This day of his was not getting any better and not thinking he asked the ultimate doozie of a question. "Well this day can't get any worse can it? Nothing else can go wrong today."  
  
Not normally superstitious Alex groaned and rolled her eyes at him. "You've done it now Goren," she informed him. "You've gone and jinxed us all. Well done." She got a shiver down her spine --- for everyone knows that when you say things like that, things always seem to go from bad to worse. However, not being able to so anything about it, she decided to change the subject. "Come on Goren we'd better go before Deakins has our heads. Well yours anyway, since I was on time." She laughed. It was fun to push his buttons and well, she just knew which ones to push.  
  
Smirking at her joke, Bobby reached across her front and pushed the button for the elevator once again. After what seemed like forever, the elevator never came so impatiently; he hurried up the fire escape. Following, Eames couldn't help but have another dig at his jinx.  
  
"See I told you that you've now jinxed us all," she gibed. Although she knew full well why the elevator wasn't working. It was being repaired and she had used all her 'charm' to talk the repairmen into letting her use it down. Not that she'd tell him that because she was having so much damn fun teasing him. In fact she was so caught up in her teasing that she bumped into Bobby who had stopped some five floors up. Her petit form started to fall backward and she would have landed back on ground level all battered and bruised and possibly dead if Bobby hadn't turned and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.  
  
"Hey careful," he warned. "You really should pay extra attention to things whilst being on a staircase. Or are you trying to be the first person in history to fall down these stairs?" Goren smiled at his remark, as he was extremely pleased he was given the opportunity to pay her back for earlier, however Eames obviously wasn't impressed as she gently shoved passed him and continued up the stairs without saying a word.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Deakins sat in his office staring out at his two best detectives' vacant desks. From what he'd seen so far, he knew on impulse that something was wrong. Goren had not yet shown up for work and Eames' mad dash towards the elevator some five minutes earlier had not eased his thoughts.  
  
Knowing that he has a knack for disregarding authority and getting himself in trouble with Carver, Deakins shrugged his shoulders and gave Goren the benefit of the doubt... and, another ten minutes. Leaning back in his semi comfortable reclining office chair, Deakins closed his eyes and reminisced the previous year and a bit; more specifically the arrival of one Alexandra Eames.  
  
He thought back to the time where he remembered watching the new paired duo like a hawk until he was absolutely certain their newly formed partnership was running like clockwork. Now however he laughed at his stupidity for he could not believe that he hadn't realised how the two were instantly 'attracted' to one another like sodium and chlorine. They hit it off so well in fact that one would have assumed they were indeed joined by ionic bonds. Even now they are inseparable and although he still keeps an eye on them both occasionally, Deakins has let up somewhat.  
  
Hearing a soft rap on his door shook Deakins out of his reverie. He quickly opened his eyes and focused them on the door before once again resuming his upright position. "Enter," he said firmly.  
  
The door opened and in waltzed one very late detective Goren and Eames followed. Not giving Deakins a chance to say a word Bobby immediately started explaining his lateness.  
  
"Look I know I'm late and all but..." That was as far as he got because Deakins interrupted him in mid sentence.  
  
"It's fine Goren," he said. "Just don't let it happen again. Now Eames has brought you up to speed with your new case hasn't she?"  
  
Glancing at his partner, Goren nodded and replied, "You mean the Federation Square double homicide with no evidence case?"  
  
"Yes that case," Deakins answered him smiling at the detective's last comment. "Well you can both forget about it because about ten minutes ago I received a phone call from the commissioners office and he's handed it over to Special Victims. Apparently one of the victims was brutally raped and beaten so now the case is their problem so the can deal with the lack of evidence. In the meantime, the two of you are behind with your paperwork. Use this 'free time' to get it done."  
  
Eames inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes at Bobby who caught her look. It was common knowledge that the pair both hated paperwork with a passion and Deakins too knew this. So upon seeing her not so subtle reaction he continued.  
  
"I want it finished by the end of shift today," he told them both. "Understand?"  
  
Goren and Eames nodded their head simultaneously, turned around and left the Captain's office totally annoyed at their current situation.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"He is such a slave driver," Eames complained to Bobby once they were out of Deakins' earshot. "It's times like these I wish I had an assistant to do all this for me. I'd gladly pay someone to file it all. I swear it's the worst part of the job."  
  
Goren smirked at her and saw this as yet another opportunity to have a go at her. "Good thing I have you as a partner then isn't it. You know, as someone to do all my paperwork?" he heckled whilst winking at her.  
  
Alex's head snapped round as what Bobby had just said to her registered in her brain. It totally sent her flying off the handle. "You think I'm here to do all your paperwork?" she yelled at him. "Just you wait and see. I'm nobody's aide and I refuse to be yours so you can just take your work and shove it. Unless of course you were planning in giving me your salary as well?"  
  
Bobby was speechless. For once Eames had totally stumped him and he had managed to dig a grave for himself in the process. He really did not know how to reply without digging the hole deeper and his silence only fuelled Eames on further.  
  
"I thought not," she said referring to previous question. "I'm going outside to get some fresh air." Alex, still fuming, stalked off towards the exit only to stop, turn and add, "And don't bother following me either." And with that, she was gone.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sitting down at his desk, Bobby sighed. 'I'm really going to have to learn to keep my big mouth shut,' he thought. 'But hell, she's just so fun to stir up and it's even better when I get a small reaction however I wasn't expecting that.' He sighed again and looked to where Eames had stormed out.  
  
Still staring, he sighed for a third time, for according to Irish lore the number three was very important. Bobby cared for Alex a lot as a friend and he would do anything to protect her and keep their friendship intact. He knew, as did Alex, that he would never intentionally hurt her and he hoped that once she her temper had cooled somewhat, that she'd realise that he was kidding and meant nothing by his stupid comment. And he really didn't mean anything by it either. Eames had proved time and time again to be an excellent detective and partner. Bobby never had to tell her where his investigations were leading them, as she was always quick to follow and catch on to his wacky ideas. They were on the same wavelength like that. And another thing, she might sometimes get squicked out at crime scenes when he felt the need to poke and prod the dead bodies but she had never once let it interfere with her work. This was just another quality Goren admired in his partner since he's seen numerous greenhorns empty the entire contents of the stomachs at the sight of the most microscopic droplet of blood. No, Alex wasn't like that and in his eyes, she was indeed the best partner he could have asked for.  
  
However it was here his thoughts stopped as the annoying persistent ringing of his phone interrupted him. Taking half a second to compose himself Goren picked up the receiver and answered. "Goren," he said to the unidentified caller.  
  
"Ah Detective Goren hello hello," said the eerie deep booming voice on the other end. "I suspect you don't remember me so I'll let you guess."  
  
Before answering Goren tried to identify the caller with no luck. "Who are you and why have you called me."  
  
"Come on Robert, you can do better than that," the voiced mocked him. "I'm not someone you'd forget easily."  
  
"Well why don't you drop me some hints to try and jog my failing memory," Bobby incited.  
  
The voice on the other end chuckled evilly. "How's work treating you?" the caller asked having obviously decided that two could play this game of twenty questions. "How are you getting on with your new partner? What's it been Robert, a year?"  
  
Goren gasped. The caller had just identified himself and he was right, he was most definitely someone Bobby would never forget. "Lars Fenaisyn," he whispered into the phone.  
  
"Congratulations detective," the now identified caller boomed into the phone. "You've just one the cutlery set, do you want to try for the microwave?"  
  
"Why the hell are you calling me Fenaisyn?" Bobby asked. Although his brain already knew the answer, he'd dealt with this man too much in the past and Lars was here to gloat about his next move, which scared the living daylights out of Bobby.  
  
"You're the smart one detective," Fenaisyn teased. "You figure this one out."  
  
"Why don't you just come after me you coward and leave my partners alone," he said, his voice strong and demanding.  
  
Once again Goren heard Lars' evil laugh as he replied, "I'm going to get you where it hurts most Robert and the best part about it? You can do nothing to stop me. So tell me, who is this new partner of yours? I've been most anxious to meet him."  
  
"You sick bastard Lars," Bobby growled. "You're not going to kill anyone else and I'm going to make sure of that this time. I'll have you locked up for the rest of your miserable life."  
  
A loud snort and muffled laughter was heard as a reply to Goren's statement. "I've managed to evade you and the entire NYPD for the past five or so years. You'll not catch me ever Robert and I'm going to keep this up for the rest of your miserable career and there's nothing you or anyone can do to stop me."  
  
Silence filled the conversation before Bobby realised he had been disconnected. He could do nothing but sit in a stunned silence for once again, Lars Fenaisyn had entered his life. However this time it was far worse. He had to catch this guy at whatever price it took. Alex's life depended on it.  
  
'Oh my God, Alex!' he thought as he stood up. The force of his movement sent his chair flying. In his haste to protect his partner, Bobby barely noticed. He raced towards Deakins' office with fear radiating from his face like the energy emitted from U-235. Upon reaching his boss' office, he barged in.  
  
"We need to talk," he demanded. "Now!"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N 1: Well that's it from me this time. The next chapter will be all Syl. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I really hope it's good enough. Personally I like this one, but I'll let you decide. So please read and reply. No flames but if you want to supply me with criticism make it constructive please. Only then does it help me improve. Oh and for the record, this is my first time writing a CI fic (and no that doesn't mean you have to be very gentle in the replies - just don't make them flames!!!)  
  
2: In case my little simile about the sodium, chlorine and ionic bonds didn't make sense I'll try and explain it here without giving you too much confusing chemistry babble. An ionic bond is formed when a non-metal (in this case chlorine) bonds with a metal (sodium) to create a compound. In this example sodium bonds with chlorine to become sodium chloride and the bonds here are pretty strong. As for my U-235 (Uranium-235) thing, I'm sure you can work it out. If not, go buy a chemistry text book and look it up.  
  
Sylphide: I did not write this chappie, since I am writing the next one, but I have to say --- it's great! I loved it! Did I tell you that Amy's great or what? Anyway, reviews! Reviews! I hope you all were excited to read this fic when you heard we were writing it. I know my protégé, Soph, mentioned something. Anyway, I hope you all are happy these days (pray for a peaceful world) and I'll see you next chappie! (By the way, if you flame Amy (aka RivErStaR), you've got to be crazy! This chappie was WONDERFUL! 


	2. Terror

Title: Niflheim  
  
Authors: Sylphide & RivErStaR  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I've been asking for so long, but no hope. Nope. NBC just isn't budging. Oh well. Now onto my other hope . owning Smallville . or Clark Kent . how about other hot guys? Don't mind me, I get a little hot- guy-crazy. I discovered a new hot guy. Evan Taubenfeld, Avril Lavigne's guitarist. He's so hot. Go find a picture of him. He's hot!! But as far as L & O: CI goes, no luck. Bobby & Alex seem very content with NBC, and, I suppose, the way I can't even balance homework and fan fiction-writing, NBC does a much better job at running Criminal Intent.  
  
Replies: (Anyone familiar with my L&O: CI story, "Lost", which I hope you are (by the way although it's complete you can still review!! lol) or my CSI fic "Draugr" (in progress) will be familiar with this section. If not, check chapter two of "Lost" for the author notes.) Barbara (in response to both your reviews): Thanks for reviewing so much! I love getting reviews. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had a break this last week but I'm taking advanced courses on the Internet and I spent the entire break doing homework. I had no time! I'm glad you like Amy's and my collaboration. Daf9: Thanks! I love your reviews. Glad you like it. Yeah, Amy's little comparison with U235 and Bobby scared me too! LOL! Black Storm: Glad you like it! Thank you very much for your compliments . Amy, don't we love Black Storm? We love you! Kiera Kingsley: Hey! Glad to see you back here. I've missed you on my CSI fic (by the way, people who read 'Draugr', a new chapter up soon! I promise!) reviews. Thank you, although last chapter I didn't do much. I edited it and stuff, but yeah. Amy's brilliant, isn't she? Wings of Love: **puff puff** Here's me hurrying! Seeing to the fact that I'm totally unathletic, this is pretty good for me! LOL!  
  
A/N's:  
  
Sylphide: Thank you, people, for all your reviews! (Next time, I hope we can get more! LOL!) This is mine and Amy's next chapter for this brilliant story written by . gasp! Us! LOL! Thanks again. I must say that even after one chapter, I've loved working with Amy. I'm exceedingly sorry for the delay in posting. As mentioned before, there's been so much homework. I hate my teachers. If anyone actually reads these, last chapter Amy told me that this is my chapter, and I should have fun.  
  
I will.  
  
RivErStaR: Wow I can't believe how many of you love my first chapter. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. But don't stop there though. Now you have a new chapter to review and to be totally honest with you, you won't be disappointed with this chapter. It's great. But I'll let you read it for yourselves (and no I'm not biased either thank you all very much LOL). Now enough of this crap and onto the next chapter.  
  
~~*~~  
  
James Deakins was a smart man. He could always tell when his detectives were stressed out, or when they weren't exactly the happiest of people. He could read their minds, he could tell them exactly how they felt at that moment. He could read their moods as well --- whether happy, sad, depressed, frustrated, scared, or angry.  
  
Bobby Goren was his pride and joy --- the man was a legend with profiling and Deakins couldn't understand why he wasn't off working for the FBI or another high-profile-but-oh-so-secretive organization. Deakins considered himself extremely lucky to even be allowed to be in the presence of this man, let alone be his supervisor. Goren could read minds almost as well as Deakins could, although his abilities were probably from extensive studies, as opposed to Deakins, who adopted the talent in question from his many years of experience with people.  
  
Bobby was a little headstrong sometimes. Deakins could admit it --- Goren had a strange ability to always seem to be personally involved, but to appear as if he were suffering an inner battle to hide it. Bobby was good at hiding things. He always tried to hide his emotions --- his sadness, his joy at times, and even his anger --- but now, it appeared to Deakins that Bobby Goren was making absolutely no effort whatsoever to hide his expression of the latter emotion.  
  
"James!" Bobby roared at his superior. Bobby wasn't worried about what James Deakins might say in response to his angered greeting. James was more of a friend than a boss to him. "We need to talk. Now."  
  
James leaned back in his chair, his eyebrow raised curiously. "What's wrong, Bobby?" he asked, knowing full well that someone must have severely angered Bobby Goren to have made him this frustrated and angry. Deakins had never known anyone in the world who could make Detective Robert Goren this angry. Except one. But that was impossible. Lars Fenaisyn hadn't shown his face anywhere that he was aware of in five years.  
  
"Oh my God, Bobby," he breathed. "It's not Lars Fenaisyn, is it?"  
  
Bobby nodded hurriedly and explained the phone call he had just received. "He said that he was very interested to meet my new partner," Bobby recited as he remembered Lars' words, now unwillingly implanted in his memory, just like the other ones.  
  
The other ones. Bobby couldn't think about it. It hadn't happened for five years. Five long, happy years. Now, the memories were brought up. Memories of what had happened. The bodies. There seemed to be so many, although there were only six. Six lives, taken. Six people, gone. Six partners, dead. He remembered Lars' evil smile and his sickening laugh. The way he walked, how he spoke, his voice, his tone, and his face. He remembered the way Lars had grinned at him before everything went black and he woke up with James Deakins standing over him, muttering that Bobby's old partner, Michael Simone, was dead. He remembered everything about that evil man. His desire to kill, his desire to take lives --- more specifically, the lives of Bobby's previous six partners.  
  
Why he'd murdered them was a mystery. Why they were gone was a puzzle. Bobby always hated puzzles. They were complicated, which he liked, but there was always something so incomplete about them once they were together. The thin, not-so-discreet cracks separating the puzzle pieces always infuriated Bobby Goren. It was too much. It wasn't complete. Anything incomplete, anything left undone, anything abandoned and unsolved irritated Bobby.  
  
Lars Fenaisyn was one of these complete-and-yet-so-not puzzles. He was a man that Bobby had all the evidence to nail but always seemed to escape, to get away, somehow. He always managed to sneak away before Bobby could return the favor Lars had done for his previous partners like Michael Simone and kill the evil monster who had committed those heinous crimes.  
  
James Deakins was in shock. It wasn't possible. "Lars Fenaisyn hasn't been seen or heard from in five years," he muttered to himself.  
  
Bobby scowled. "Apparently, that's changed," he replied.  
  
Deakins looked at Bobby. "Where did you get the call?"  
  
"My desk phone."  
  
"Did you star 69 the caller?" Deakins asked.  
  
"Yes," Bobby replied. "Not known. I put out a trace."  
  
Deakins sat there, taking all this information in. Something came to his mind suddenly and he stood up sharply from his fairly expensive desk chair. "Oh my God!" Deakins looked at Bobby. "Where's Alex?"  
  
Deakins, along with remembering the day that Alex had arrived, remembered how well the two clicked and marveled at how their thoughts seemed to be so in sync with one another. How they seemed to be one. Each was a step ahead of the other.  
  
Alex Eames was kind of a legend in herself. Well, her name was. Her father, an ex-cop, had been disgraced when he was caught dipping into the pension fund. When Deakins had learned that Alexandra Eames was to be transferred to his department and work under him with his legendary Detective Goren, Deakins wrongly stereotyped her and thought, "Oh my God, this entire time is going to be her asking Bobby a million questions about detective work and profiling."  
  
Deakins couldn't have been more wrong. Alex came that first day and she had an aura around her. There was an air of confidence to her that mixed with the attitude of a tough New Yorker who had been to hell and back and could tell you every detail about that horrible place. Alex was the exact opposite of what he had expected. He had expected a ditzy cop's daughter who wanted to exceed what her father had done when he was a cop. He had expected everything but what he got.  
  
He got a cop's daughter --- that much had been correct --- but everything else was wrong. Alex wasn't ditzy by any means; she was incredibly smart and clever, a woman who looked like a porcelain doll at first glance but could, truly kick your ass and hold her own amongst a number of men, including Bobby Goren. She didn't care about what her father had done or hadn't done when he was with the service; from what Deakins could see, she acted as though she wasn't related to him. She didn't want people judging her because of her father. She also didn't seem to care about Bobby's excellent reputation as both a profiler and an officer; she worked with Bobby as though he was a normal person, although he truly was anything but.  
  
Bobby thought about what Alex had said to him before she had stalked off. "You think I'm here to do all your paperwork?" she had yelled at him. "Just you wait and see. I'm nobody's aide and I refuse to be yours so you can just take your work and shove it." How he hated to even think about how he would live with himself if those were Alex's last words to him. Bobby honestly didn't mean what he had said about her being a file clerk for him. He knew now that he shouldn't have said anything. He knew that Alex's one insecurity --- it seemed near impossible for her to have even one insecurity --- was the fact that people always told her that she didn't measure up to Bobby. Bobby however, knew that this was anything but true. If it weren't for Alex and her influence upon him, he would be nothing.  
  
"She got mad when I made a little joke and stalked off. I don't know where she went," Bobby told Deakins.  
  
Deakins ran out of his office, calling over his shoulder. "We have to find her, now. Her life depends on it."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Meanwhile, Alex was walking around Central Park, trying to blow off some steam. She couldn't believe that Bobby had even said that. "Paperwork?" she asked herself, shaking her head in disbelief. "What am I, some file clerk?"  
  
Alex was, unbelievably, used to people saying things like that about her partnership with Bobby. "Alex, go file this while Goren and I go back to the scene." "Alex, write the report because Goren will be too busy finding the killer." "Alex, how on earth were you even partnered with Bobby?" "Alex, you don't measure up." "Alex, your father was a failure and I suppose you will be too."  
  
Yes, her father. Somehow, everyone always came back to her father. Her father's mistakes, her father's pension fund disaster, her father's reputation. Captain Deakins, ADA Carver, and Bobby were the only ones who Alex felt truly believed she wasn't her father and didn't want anything to do with his history. She didn't want to be stereotyped because of her father's actions when he was with the service, and she didn't want anyone to hate her because of them either. The name, Eames, was a kind of curse to Alex. It was a fine name, good, and strong, but with it came the pains of the careers of all of the past officers (such as her father) that had had that name.  
  
James Deakins had realized Alex's true potential as an officer of the law. ADA Carver, although she didn't work with him as closely as she did Deakins and Bobby, had been convinced of her abilities as a detective by Deakins. Bobby, however, had never needed convincing. The way he looked at her the first day will always be imprinted in her mind; his eyes were sharp and piercing, and he his voice had a soft ring of acuity to it that Alex marveled at. Bobby had heard of her father, yes, but when she had questioned him, finally, why he did not expect her to be something, he said, "I believe that people are their own person and their actions do not have to be influenced upon by their predecessors." It was with this statement that Alex realized he was her ally.  
  
But now, to have Bobby play upon her one insecurity --- her seemingly always-existent "file clerk" nickname --- well, it seemed like a betrayal to Alex. At that moment, he was no longer her ally. With that seemingly harmless crack about the filing, Alex's entire view of Bobby shattered into a thousand and one pieces like a window breaking in a car accident. Now, he was just another guy. Alex didn't want to believe that that was what he thought of her as, but it seemed that there really was no alternative.  
  
Suddenly, there was a quiet noise behind Alex. Any normal person would not have been able to hear the subtle sound, and even if they had, they probably would've disregarded it. However, Alexandra Eames was born and raised in New York City. She wasn't stupid. She whirled around to face the butt of a gun and everything went black.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A good twenty minutes later, Bobby was pacing in front of his desk, waiting for any indication of Alex's safety. The phone suddenly rang and Bobby jumped for it.  
  
"Hello?" he asked with urgency in his voice he didn't even know was possible. This was too much. Bobby hoped to God that Alex was okay. He didn't know if he could take it anymore. Not another. Alex was the best partner he had ever had, and he didn't want Lars to ruin their partnership like he had done to Bobby and his various partners so many times before.  
  
"Hello, Robert," came a sickening voice that could only belong to one person. "You never told me that your new partner was a woman."  
  
Bobby's heart sunk. "Where is she? Is she all right? What have you done to her?"  
  
A laugh came across the line. "I haven't done anything to her --- yet." Bobby could hear a kind of snap in the background, like a whip cracking against a solid form. Immediately following the snap was a scream, a scream that was only pained, not scared at all, a scream that sounded so much like Alex. Bobby wanted to beat the living shit out of Lars Fenaisyn.  
  
"Bobby!" came a shout in the background. "Bobby, don't do anything he says!"  
  
Bobby's heart sunk even further. "Alex," he muttered.  
  
Lars laughed over the phone. "Yes, Robert. It's Alex, and if you don't want her to end up like the others, you'd better do something, and quickly. Because I won't stop until eventually, it'll be you sitting here with me. It'll be you, suffering. And lastly, it'll be you, dead on the ground."  
  
Click. Lars hung up.  
  
Bobby slammed down the phone. "Damn it!" he exclaimed in horror. "Put another trace out on that call," he ordered a passing street officer before running outside and hopping into an empty squad car. The officers who belonged to the car yelled, "Hey!"  
  
Bobby flashed his badge at them and said, "I'll bring it back later." He sped off, his sharp eyes scanning the road for any sign of Deakins, Lars Fenaisyn, or Alex.  
  
He located Deakins and a group of officers standing on a corner a couple of blocks from the station. Bobby drove up and repeated Lars' words to Deakins. Deakins nodded and turned to the other officers.  
  
"Get a larger assembly of officers and set up a search team," ordered Deakins. "We need all the time we can get. The larger the perimeter, the better."  
  
The officers nodded and turned away.  
  
Deakins turned to Bobby. "Did he say anything about where they were?" he asked.  
  
"No," Bobby said. "James, this can't end up like the others. It just can't."  
  
James nodded, completely understanding without the need for words.  
  
~~*~~ MEANWHILE ~~*~~  
  
"It'll be you, dead on the floor," Lars was saying into the phone before hanging up.  
  
"Bobby, NO!" Alex tried to scream before her cries were silenced by the snap of a whip against her leg.  
  
"SHIT!" she screamed, looking up at Fenaisyn, who was clearly enjoying her suffering. "What's your problem?"  
  
Lars frowned. "What's that, Alexandra?" he asked, snapping the whip against the ground next to her body, which was bleeding and now permanently scarred with whip marks.  
  
Alex wasn't intimidated. "What's your problem with Bobby?" she asked again, refusing to play his little 'victim' game.  
  
"You're a spitfire, Alex," he replied, laughing.  
  
Alex scowled. "Damn straight. Whatever game you're trying to play, Lars, just cut the crap."  
  
Lars studied her for a moment. She wasn't like the others. She was stronger, more fierce and independent than he'd counted on. "I misjudged you," he said.  
  
"Story of my life," Alex muttered.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Alex laughed. "Don't even try to play the stupid 'psychiatrist in control' roll. It doesn't work for you. It's not your style."  
  
Lars shrugged. "You see right through me, Alexandra. But you know what? You don't know a damn thing about me."  
  
"Oh, really?" Alex challenged. "Let's see...you're a convicted murderer. You escaped from prison and for some reason, three years later, you murdered Detective Robert Goren's partner, Andrew Vartan. Two years later, you murdered another partner of his. You've killed six of his partners over a course of sixteen years."  
  
"You're good," Lars replied, unconvincingly trying to hide the slight fear in his voice.  
  
"Too good," Alex countered. "But I'm not done. Five years ago, your trail went cold. You literally dropped off the face of the earth. But now -- - you're back to kill Bobby's new partner."  
  
Lars nodded. "Seems like you've got it down, Alexandra. This is the perfect crime."  
  
"With one difference," cut in Alex.  
  
Lars looked at her quizzically.  
  
"I refuse to be the perfect victim."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sylphide: Hey! I hope my chapter could even compare to Amy's. Did I live up to her shining example? **big, hopeful smile** I hope so. Anyway, I don't think anything needs explaining for this chapter. If it does, don't hesitate to email me at sun_burst77@hotmail.com. I guess, um --- again, hats off to Amy for chapter one, and, like you guys, I can't wait to see chapter three. See you again for chapter four!  
  
RivErStaR: Syl this is just so great. See we make the best pair. Now all I need to do is work out where I'm going to take this story too. I'm thinking the New York Zoo. What do you think? I think the story will have a fun time there, coz you know we all love the zoo!! LOL Excellent work and I really love that jigsaw analogy. Nice touch and I guess I'll see you all next time with the following chapter. But give me some time please. Uni has started for me so I'll be a busy beaver however I'll get it done ASAP.  
  
Oh yeh, and please hit the review button and send us some. We're only human after all and remember 'The deepest principle in human nature is the craving to be appreciated,' and 'Appreciation is a wonderful thing; it makes what is excellent in others belong to us as well.' - Voltaire. So basically what these two quotes are saying is this; SEND REVIEWS COZ WE NEED TO KNOW THAT WE'RE APPRECIATED!!!! 


	3. Hard Times

Title: Niflheim  
  
Authors: RivErStaR and Sylphide  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R - this chapter does contain some very minor swearing so you have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: *looks around* Nope I can't find that winning lottery ticket anywhere. Damn so that means I still don't own anything remotely related to LOCI so screw writing another disclaimer because there's one in the first two chapters. But still, Lars and other original characters are mine, so there :P  
  
Replies: First off, how come I didn't get as many for my first chapter? (Don't mind me I just whinge about everything *lol*) Emily3147: I'm glad we're both appreciated and yeh Syl does great work hey ( Kylie: I'm really pleased that our little collaboration was enough to get you out of "lurkdom" as I like to call it. Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like how we've made Alex the stronger force. That's what we were hoping to do. Black Storm: Don't fall just yet because I need your review. Anyway here's your updated chapter three. Daf9: Thanks for the review. I love Syl's work and her chapter was just the best. Gin: Thanks for the "Bobby on top" and I'm sorry for taking so long updating it. Uni's been a bitch lately. And thanks for saying how much you love the fic. Fashionably Stupid: I'm glad you like how we've written Bobby and Alex's relationship. It's hard trying to work out a believable back-story, especially since we're not told very much on the show. Glad it works well. Willows: Thanks for the review and glad you like it Barbara: Wow you seem as excited over this story as what I am. I did try to update as quick as I could but well, it's done now and I hope you like KitKat: Am glad that you're enjoying it. I love writing it too. Alex: I know you said you wanted more than one chapter posted at a time but with both Syl's and my very busy schedules it's more than likely not going to happen. However we do try and make each chapter as long as we can so that it makes up for us posting a new part only like once a month. We do try to get it done faster but it just depends on our workloads. Romanov979: Thanks for your comments and although I can't let you know what's going to happen to Alex (and that's partly because even I don't know what's going to happen) keep reading and I hope that what we do write satisfies your curiosity.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
RivErStaR: Just want to say another brief thanks to all of you who reviewed; and an even bigger thanks to those of you who reviewed to ask when the next chapter will be up. You kept me motivated and for that I thank you. I must say it's been hard and it will only get harder as the semester continues because doing two English subjects and one history one at university, I have seven (that's right seven) 2000 word essays to write and no fewer than 10 Victorian and Renaissance novels to read. But I will try to keep my chapters coming but unfortunately uni work does come first. Now I'm going to apologise for this chapter not being as spectacular as the previous two are. Now I know that's just my opinion but my muse has once again taken a holiday to Russia and trying to write without a muse is just. You just can't do it! So yeh, sorry if this sucks but if it makes you feel any better, Syl's doing the next chapter ( Until then, I hope this satisfies some of your curiosity until next time.  
  
Sylphide: Yo yo yo! Sorry, I think I've been watching way too much TV. Anyway, wasn't this chapter fabulous? Terrific job, Amy, I love it. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed MY chapter and glad you liked it! (If only I could say the same for chapter four!) Now I'm really loaded down for chapters. Draugr chapter 10, is it? Pieces (Smallville, my new fic), chapter two, and now Niflheim chapter four. Lol. Anyway, you all love Amy, right? Then what the hell are you doing reading some crap that I wrote? LOL! Look down and you'll see greatness at work!  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 3 *~*~*~*~  
  
It was by now very obvious to Lars that this was not going to be the easy game of cat and mouse he had first thought it would be. His 'captive' Alex had proved to be more of a handful than he had hoped and being completely honest with himself, her unyielding strength in the current situation scared him. 'I refuse to be the perfect victim,' she had so calmly informed him and looking at her now, the cold, hard, ever determined expression on her face reflected these words like an illusion in a mirror. Yes it was true, Alex Eames was no Michael Simone or Andrew Vartan and this fact alone had ceased his original plan.  
  
Being an overly anal-retentive organised criminal, Fenaisyn always made sure that back-up plans were available in case something went drastically wrong with the original. He was well aware that in this day and age, the twenty first century, nothing ever went 'according to plan;' and this was just such an occasion. The plan was to lure Robert Goren into his den using his partner Eames as bait however with Alex being a very unco- operative and unwilling participant he had halted all such conspiracies. It was also partly due to the fact that Goren had cunningly and perceptively hidden the true identity of his partner from Lars that he scratched his plan. After all, Robert Goren was a living legend for his profiling and detective skills and trying to outsmart a genius was like planning your own funeral. Only very careful and long hours of surveillance had revealed detective Eames' true identity; Goren had kept her well hidden until a few weeks earlier.  
  
~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~  
  
It was twilight when detectives Goren and Eames exited One Police Plaza and they were both so caught up in something that neither of them noticed the inconspicuous character standing but a few feet away. Fenaisyn, watching them both intently with piercing green eyes took a few steps back as he saw Goren climb into the passenger side of a vehicle obviously belonging to the unknown female.  
  
As the car's taillights disappeared into the dusky hue of the evening, Lars turned and stalked off in the opposite direction, all alone in his thoughts. The mystery woman had him confused as he was trying to work out the identity of Goren's new work partner, however the image of the petite blonde woman kept dancing through his mind. As he arrived 'home,' Lars had come to only two conclusions as to who the mystery woman was. His first theory, as he poured himself a glass of good strong scotch, was that she is a reporter for some media company and that she was trying to get an inside scoop on Goren's latest case. The second theory of his, involved partners of a different kind; to his unexperienced observation skills, Fenaisyn had wrongly deduced that Eames was Goren's 'significant other.' For Lars, this was by far the most likely explanation because he knew first hand that Goren had this 'thing' against all forms of media and that he would have to be unconscious before he would ever set foot in the vehicle of a reporter. Yes, he was very satisfied with knowing who the woman was. Now all that was left was to discover the true identity of his partner so Fenaisyn could put his plan into action.  
  
~*~*~*~* END FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~  
  
Lars looked over to where he had tied up Eames and smirked at her.  
  
"What's your problem?" she asked him, catching his expression. Her gaze met his with a fierce 'don't get any ideas' look.  
  
Glaring straight back at her, not backing down and attempting to win her silent challenge Lars gave her an answer. "I was just thinking about the very first time I saw you and Robert together. His reply to her was spat out with such ferociousness in an attempt to make his dominance over her more pronounced. All he succeeded in doing however was to spur her on further.  
  
"Interesting," was her reply as she cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head ever so slightly to the left. "Do tell me about it. I'm just dying of curiosity over here." The mocking tone in her voice and her cockiness earned her another violent slash with the whip across her thighs. As much as it hurt, Alex never battered an eyelid or made a sound. She was damned if she was going to let him know she was hurting badly.  
  
Lars stopped the whip lashing and once more smiled evilly at her. "Maybe now you've learnt to shut that mouth of yours," he warned her. "I'm in control of this situation, not you."  
  
Not about to hand over her position at the top of the ladder just yet, Alex couldn't help but goad him on further. "Don't count on it Fenaisyn," she mocked. "I'm not going to be your victim and don't think I'm going to behave myself for you either."  
  
"You really don't know when to quit do you?" he snarled at her, venom poisoning his words. "How in the name of Satan does Robert put up with you? If I didn't need you as bait, I'd have killed you hours ago."  
  
"I'm really not scared of you and do you think I act like this to all men? If you do you're a lot dumber than I originally thought. It's only to pricks like you that I act this way. And no that doesn't mean you're special either. You haven't been the only one."  
  
Alex was making Lars very agitated with her incessant gibing and it was not a safe thing to piss off known murderers like this, but she had planned in her mind that the more pissed Fenaisyn became, the more likely it would be that he makes a mistake. Her ploy seemed to be working too, although she had no idea how much more physical abuse she could take. Her entire situation was both physically and mentally draining for both parties and it was simply a matter of her outlasting him. So taking a deep breath, Alex continued her tirade.  
  
"So you said earlier that you were remembering our first meeting. Tell me about it."  
  
"Why?" he cautiously asked her while regarding the innocent expression in her face. It was the genuine tone in her voice that had confused him.  
  
"Oh I don't know," she said smiling sweetly at him. "A way to pass time. Plus I'm interested to know how you worked out who I was."  
  
He smiled back at her, completely unaware she was playing him. "I must say you both had me fooled for a while."  
  
"Really? Why?" Alex knew that if she wanted answers she'd have to drag them from him, word for word, but she was more than prepared to play this game of twenty questions. If it got him talking, score one for her.  
  
"Your Robert is very good at hiding the truth," Lars explained to her, offering no real answer. "I had been tailing the two of you every night for a week and I was convinced the two of you were romantically involved."  
  
Alex had to hide a grin and stop herself from bursting into a fit of giggles. "Interesting," was all she could say when she found her voice. She was having way too much fun playing this game.  
  
"It was then I decided that instead of kidnapping his work partner, it would be more worthwhile taking his 'other partner' so to speak." He took a brief pause before continuing. "Little did I know that I'd be killing two birds with one stone, if you'll pardon the expression."  
  
Alex laughed softly at the absurdity of his words and actions. "You think that Goren and I are intimately involved?" she asked him now completely amused. "Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"You're telling me that you aren't?" asked an extremely confused serial killer. "I could have sworn the two of you are involved. Tell me then, if you aren't involved, why did you stay with him every evening two weeks ago after work."  
  
She smiled again; after all, she had seen this question coming. "The case we were working was an extremely tough one and neither of us slept until it was solved. We stayed up most nights working on it. Here's a tip I learnt a while ago. Never assume, it can get you in trouble or lead you down the wrong path."  
  
"And what," Lars started. "I suppose you want me to walk down the path of righteousness instead?"  
  
"You?" Alex guffawed. "You're so far gone that even death couldn't save your ass."  
  
This set Fenaisyn into a laughing fit. "You crack me up, Alexandra, and I thank you for it. You're by far the most entertaining 'guest' I've ever had."  
  
"Well it wasn't hard," she said snorting. "You're already cracked."  
  
Her last remark didn't sit well with Lars though as he once again reached for the whip. Alex prepared herself for yet another lashing however it never came. Instead, Lars had coiled it up and replaced it with two fierce looking twisted swords. Eying the vorpal blades on the table Eames couldn't help but wonder how sharp they really were.  
  
"Let me demonstrate their power," Lars said indicating to the swords as he picked one up.  
  
Grabbing a sheet of paper from his pocket, he held it out and brought the blade down through it slicing it in half. It was obvious to Alex before the cut half of the paper hit the ground; the swords were well looked after and sharp enough to cut through bone.  
  
Fenaisyn was immensely proud of his newly found dominance however looking at his watch he knew it was time to leave Alex alone and prepare for part two of his plan. Replacing the sword back on the table Lars walked over to Alex and checked over her binds. He didn't want her escaping just yet; it would ruin his plans. Once satisfied that the knots in the rope and the handcuffs were securely binding her to the metal chair he had bolted into the concrete floor, he left the room, locking it as he went, leaving Alex all alone in the dark.  
  
~*~*~*~* THE NEXT DAY *~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the office, Bobby was freaking out in his unusually calm manner. To an untrained eye, one would think that he didn't give a rat's ass about his partner's disappearance; to anyone who knows him, his calmness was a sure sign of panicking. Goren's earlier scope of the area surrounding the building had turned up nothing. It was as though Eames had vanished into thin air and she was certainly gone without a trace; this was a real worry. After all, Fenaisyn wasn't just good at what he did, he was one of the best, and as the minutes ticked by, so too did the chances of finding Alex alive.  
  
"Damn it," he swore, slamming a book on his desk. "Where the hell are you?"  
  
The comment, directed at no one in particular was heard by the majority or other officers on the floor. They knew Goren had always looked out for his partners, but it was no secret that he was overly protective of his petite colleague.  
  
Bobby put his head down and massaged his aching brow. Since her kidnapping the previous day, he had gone without much needed sleep trying to find even the most minute clue as to her whereabouts, and until he finds something, there will be no rest for the wicked, or good in this case. This affected even Deakins in his own way and Carver was yet to be informed. It was true; Alex Eames had touched so many lives and none more so than the men around her.  
  
Emerging from the confines of his office, Deakins spotted Goren with his shoulders slumped and his head down.  
  
'This is not a good sign,' he thought as he approached the broken man. "Have you found anything yet?"  
  
Deakins sat down opposite Goren, a place normally occupied by Alex. It was just hard to fully comprehend that she was indeed truly gone. He secretly kept hoping that he would wake up and find that this was all just one horrible nightmare; but he was still waiting for that wake up call. Even though she had been missing for just less than twenty-four hours, it felt like days, weeks even since they had last seen her smiling happy face. A happy ending was what Goren needed here for Deakins doubted that Bobby would be able to cope with the death of yet another partner. The only thing different this time, is the fact that to Bobby, Alex wasn't just a partner, but a close friend too; to good a friend to loose in circumstances such as these.  
  
Bobby looked over to Deakins sitting across the desk in his partner's seat. His eyes were ever so slightly glazed due to the lack of sleep and they no longer had their bright sparkle. It was as though he had truly lost his soul, and a very haunting thing for Deakins to see in his best detective's face.  
  
"No nothing yet," came a half enthusiastic reply. "We're not giving up and I'm putting all my money on Eames in this one. She'll give Fenaisyn a run for his money."  
  
James smiled and nodded. "That she will."  
  
Bobby returned his smile as they both remembered just how tough 'their little woman' really is. Even now she still managed to surprise them both with her inner strength. It was a trait that Bobby truly admired in his partner. Her ability to function well in the most difficult of situations and she always kept her cool.  
  
"I know it's only early days yet," James started. "But I've made arrangements for a detective Nicolas Parker to step in and help you with your investigations."  
  
"But Captain," Bobby retorted totally in shock from this proposal.  
  
"He's not a replacement for Alex," he quickly explained. "You're just going to need all the help you can get and Parker's come highly recommended from the Commissioner's Office. Just give him a go, that's all I'm asking."  
  
All Bobby could do was slowly nod his head.  
  
"And when we find Alex, everything will be back to normal."  
  
Deakins hoped that Goren believed his words. They were as true as they could be and there was no way, come hell or high water, that he would ever replace Eames with anyone. She was so to speak, irreplaceable and he was not planning on splitting his best team over something like this.  
  
"All right fine," complied Goren finally. "But he goes as soon as Alex is found and cleared for active duty."  
  
"That was always the plan Goren," Deakins reaffirmed. "Now he should be arriving soon and when he does, fill him in on what you have, even if at this stage it is nothing."  
  
Goren nodded his head yet again. "Will do. Although it's kind of hard to define nothing."  
  
Deakins rolled his eyes but was saved from conjuring up an answer because his office phone rang. So James left Bobby to sit and anticipate the arrival of a fresh new face.  
  
A few minutes later, interrupting Bobby's thoughts, a voice from behind startled him.  
  
"Detective Goren?" it questioned.  
  
He did a complete one eighty on his standard issue swivel chair and answered the voice as he looked up into the man's eyes. "Hi, you must be Nicolas Parker."  
  
"The one and only," Parker said offering Goren his hand to sake.  
  
As expected, Goren rose to his full height and towered above the new addition to Major Case. He firmly grasped Parker's proffered hand, shook it and immediately put his skills as a profiler to work.  
  
Detective Nicolas Parker stood about five nine, or five ten and was dressed in an expensive dark grey Gucci suit with a bright emerald green tie. His black leather shoes were expensive too and highly polished as Bobby could see his distorted reflection in them even from such great height. Letting his eyes travel up to study Parker's face, he was met by a point nose, perfect white teeth, light blonde hair so fair it was almost white and a pair of the most piercing green eyes he had ever seen. They were so green in fact that they almost matched his tie perfectly.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Goren told him still cautiously eyeing the shorter man.  
  
"Likewise," Nicolas replied. "It's nice to be able to finally meet the legendary Robert Goren. I'm just sorry it had to happen under these circumstances." He gave Goren a sympathetic smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
This of course, did not go unnoticed by Bobby as he gave his thanks to Parker. Still weary of the stranger, Goren offered him a seat as he got down to business. As he sat, Bobby handed Parker the file on Lars Fenaisyn. After all, if Parker was brought in to help Goren catch the psychotic murderer, he would need to be well prepared.  
  
Parker took it and quickly leafed through it. "So what do we have so far?"  
  
"Unfortunately not much," Goren answered, sighing inwardly. "We have no crime scene. No evidence and basically all we know is that detective Eames was taken by Fenaisyn because he has contacted me twice now. One before taking Eames, and one after."  
  
"So basically this guy Lars, is out to kill detective Eames like he did with your previous partners," stated Parker trying to gauge Goren's reaction. However he was disappointed. Goren's face gave nothing away.  
  
"That's what we think," he replied. "However we're not going to let it happen again. Fenaisyn has killed his last."  
  
"You seem very sure of that."  
  
"I am," he told Parker studying him very closely yet again. There was just something irking Bobby that made him feel uneasy about Nicolas Parker. "We just have to retrace Eames' last steps."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," said Parker enthusiastically. "Any ideas on where to start?"  
  
"Central Park, if I know my partner well. She likes to walk around when she's pissed." Bobby groaned at his slip of the tongue and hoped that Parker hadn't picked up on it.  
  
"Why was she pissed?" queried Nicolas innocently.  
  
'Damn,' thought Bobby frowning. It was not a pleasant memory for him. She was pissed at him because he had been a total jackass and now she was gone. Removing any signs of emotion from his face, Goren answered.  
  
"I said something I shouldn't have."  
  
There, he admitted it finally and that was that; end of story. Parker wasn't getting any more information on the topic. Luckily for him, the answer he gave seemed to satisfy Parker as he got this almost eerie smile on his face. There was also an unidentifiable look in his green eyes that was so subtle Bobby would have missed had he not been paying attention.  
  
At that moment, Parker seemed to notice Goren's inquisitive look so he abruptly changed the subject. "So Central Park; let's go."  
  
Still looking at him through narrowed eyes Goren replied. "All right, hopefully we'll be able to find some sort of lead." With that he motioned for Parker to head toward the elevator.  
  
Following at a safe distance away, left Bobby alone with his thoughts. He couldn't quite hit the nail on the head but he was sure there was something about those green eyes that he couldn't quite grasp a hold of; only time would tell. For now, he would have to trust his gut instincts and not fully trust the new recruit; and these were the last thoughts in his head before heading out toward Central Park.  
  
~*~*~*~* END CHAPTER 3 *~*~*~*~  
  
RivErStaR: There it's done. Hope it lives up to your expectations and answers some questions. Now it's over to Syl and I'll see you chapter 5. BTW don't forget to review or I'll send Carver after all of you who don't review (  
  
Syl: AHHH! So good. Now where do I go from here? Damn her for being so pro! Anyway, I'll figure something out. See you all next chapter!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! 


	4. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Law & Order: Criminal Intent? Nope, sorry! UGH!  
  
Replies: Black Storm: Kiki, she has to cut off there!! Otherwise, you'll all know what happens. CLIFFHANGER! Thanks for reviewing. Barbara: You'll have to wait and see what happens! (Especially since I don't know, either. Lol.) Hope this satisfies you! Willows: She's too good! I hope this chapter is good enough. Sorry it took so long. L. McGonagall: Too bad for Lars, man! He's a murderer! He deserves whatever can of whoop ass Bobby unleashes on him! Melanie L: Hope you'll read this chapter. Thanks for reviewing. Black Storm: You already reviewed!! I know, I have HARD competition. Tough competition. It sucks. Hey, YOU try writing a fic with her and try to look pro next to her! She's way too good. Anonymous Reviewer: Thanks for reviewing. It is perfect, hey? That's only because Amy wrote it. Oh well!  
  
~Author's Notes~  
  
Sylphide: Well, well, well. Here I am. I haven't seen you all since chapter two --- my best work so far. I was trying to live up to Amy . unfortunately, that does not seem to be possible! Damn her for being so good! This chapter is going to be . well . different. Sorry it took so long, really. I have had so much homework, my God. It's not fair. I also started reading this series of novels called The Mediator. Go read them today. They're so good. The first one is called Shadowland. The second is The Ninth Key, and the third is Reunion. The fourth is called Darkest Hour, and the fifth is Haunted. All right, now that I'm done plugging authors (Jenny Carroll, a.k.a. Meg Cabot --- yes, the Princess Diaries writer), it's time you all stopped reading this crap and got onto the fic! See you all in chapter six!  
  
RivErStaR: Thank you to all of those who reviewed my last chapter. It really made my days. I won't crap on too much here just to enjoy the fic!!! Syl's great isn't she?!  
  
Another note from Syl: LISTEN GUYS! I KNOW that Alex's eyes are brown, not blue. I accidentally used a simile in regards to her eyes being blue, so if that doesn't bother you, that's great. If it does bother you, we have an alternate description for you to use. Please follow the asterisk to the bottom of the page and you'll see it! By the way, Amy wrote the alternate so it's wonderful.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Niflheim: Chapter Four  
  
~*~*~  
  
Detective Robert Goren snuck around the edge of the wall and spotted the woman that he had been searching for the physical world and in his emotional reality. He saw the golden-haired angel with the blue eyes that rivaled the famed livened skies of Saskatchewan, Canada. Bobby had only been there once, but he had spent half of the trip with his head up, marveling at the blue massiveness of it all --- marveling at its beauty.  
  
The effect that that kind of blue could have on Bobby was rare. Not many things touched him so deeply. But Alex's intense blue eyes were right up there with the Land of the Living Skies' namesake. *  
  
"Bobby," Alex called out, struggling against her bonds.  
  
"Alex!" Bobby exclaimed, all dignity forgotten as he ran gleefully toward his partner. "I'm going to get you out of here."  
  
"Not so fast," Lars Fenaisyn said as he stepped in between Alex and Bobby. "I wouldn't bet on that." He walked swiftly and powerfully over to a simple wooden table. He picked up a gun that had nothing simple about it.  
  
Bobby exhaled slowly. "Lars," he began, "please don't do anything rash."  
  
"Rash?" Lars laughed. "That's funny." He turned his back on Bobby and pointed the gun at Alex's head. "Say goodbye, Robert."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Bobby sat up in his bed, sweating and shaking. He looked around wildly, as if Alex was in his room with him and the scene in his dream was being re-enacted a mere five feet from where he lay.  
  
No luck as to the closeness of Alex. In his mind, Alex was right there with him, but physically she was gone --- kidnapped, held against her will by the man who had ruined Bobby's life so many times before. Too many times.  
  
What really surprised Bobby was how he had felt when he had seen Alex in his dream. Did he really feel like that about his partner? Bobby shook off the thought. He cared about Alex, but getting confused about his emotional feelings for her was not the best thing at the moment. He needed to be strong --- he needed to find her.  
  
Then he could be as confused as he wanted to be.  
  
Then he could have his best friend back. His partner could come back to work and he could get rid of this Nicolas Parker character. Bobby stuck by his insecurities about the man from the previous night --- there was a strange carefulness about him; the way that his green eyes had a slightly insane tint to them; the way that his smile didn't reach his eyes.  
  
Bobby shook his mind free of the thoughts. He needed to focus on bringing Alex back where she belonged --- with him. At One Police Plaza. As a detective. As a friend. A confidante. As something he knew he couldn't live without. Maybe, even, perhaps as something more.  
  
Bobby had gone through this before --- after all, Lars Fenaisyn had killed 6 of his partners before. He had lost 6 friends to this evil man. But Alex was different. He had become so comfortable with Alex that he felt at ease to share his thoughts and feelings with her. He could trust her with his life and she could trust him with hers. Bobby didn't want to violate that trust. She wasn't going to die.  
  
He couldn't let that happen.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Alex had never liked McDonald's.  
  
It wasn't a personal thing; she just didn't have a sweet tooth in regards to burgers saturated in grease and fries covered in that same liquid. It was too fattening, not a good thing for Alex Eames. Although she had an amazing metabolism and could eat chocolate after chocolate without gaining weight, Alex didn't want to risk it. Becoming, um, "hefty" was not something a police officer wanted. Especially not an officer like Alexandra Eames, who thought that becoming fat would only prove the doubters' point even further --- she wasn't meant to be a cop, and she didn't have the talent to be partnered with Robert Goren.  
  
But at this moment, Alex would have killed for the Big Mac that Lars was eating.  
  
He sat at a plain wooden table, sipping on a super-sized drink that looked mysteriously like Diet Coke. In his hands was the most delicious- looking hamburger Alex had seen in her life.  
  
Alex pried her eyes away and told herself that McDonald's was not what she wanted to eat. It just wasn't healthy. She was shocked at her own greed for the food that she'd always despised. "It's just the situation," she whispered to herself.  
  
"What was that, Alexandra?" Lars asked, finishing off his burger and turning to Alex.  
  
Alex didn't answer. Lars reached for his whip and promptly struck Alex with it. She didn't even wince. Lars frowned. She wasn't like the others.  
  
"Answer me," Lars growled, becoming frustrated.  
  
"What's wrong, Lars?" Alex gave him a look that clearly read "You are not in charge here, you never will be, so don't even waste your time". "Are you upset that I won't scream in pain? Are you angry that I'm not caving in?"  
  
Lars frowned at Alex but didn't answer. He hit her again. Again, she didn't flinch. Lars balled his hands into fists and turned toward the table again, sipping his Diet Coke.  
  
Alex watched him, pleased that she'd struck a nerve. Now, if she could ward him off for a little while longer, maybe she could buy Bobby some time to reach her, before it was too late.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bobby marched into work, his sharp eyes scanning the room for Deakins. He was not in Bobby's sight. Neither, Bobby comfortably realized, was Nicolas Parker. He walked briskly into Deakins' office.  
  
The captain sat at his desk, talking to Nicolas Parker. Deakins had a strange look in his eye. Neither of the men had noticed Bobby, so Bobby shrunk back outside his office and listened to their conversation.  
  
"Listen, Nicolas," Deakins was saying. "What you're asking me is impossible."  
  
"You're telling me that it's impossible to reassign Detective Goren to another case?" asked Parker.  
  
Deakins snorted, and Bobby imagined that he was wearing his famous "This man is insane" look. "I'm not going to take Bobby off the case."  
  
"He's too emotionally involved," Parker persisted.  
  
"With Bobby, that's a good thing. Especially since it's Alex that's missing. He's pushing to the limit and beyond to find her."  
  
There was some shuffling, and Bobby risked a glance. Parker had stood up and was leaning against his chair. He was also speaking.  
  
"Listen, James, I don't know Eames, but---"  
  
"That's right," Deakins said. "You don't know her. I do. I also know what you're thinking. And you're wrong. Alex is not dead."  
  
Bobby's eyes widened in surprise. Shocked, he listened closer.  
  
"She might be," Parker said heavily.  
  
"Now that," Deakins laughed, "is insane. Alexandra Eames is the strongest woman I have ever known in all my experience on the force. She is very smart. She knows what to do and how to handle herself. Besides, this time, Lars Fenaisyn wants Bobby to come get her. Bobby knows that. You know it. This time, he wants to kill Bobby, not Alex. He wants Bobby to come and get her."  
  
Parker tilted his head. "And you're going to let him."  
  
"Damn right I'm going to let him. Bobby is a highly intelligent individual. Lars Fenaisyn is just not within his range. Lars is expecting an overemotional Robert Goren to come dashing in wildly, unprepared and with no backup. Lars is not getting that. I know it, you know it, Bobby knows it, and Alex knows it. The only unsuspecting person here is Fenaisyn."  
  
Parker scoffed at that. "I'm sure he doesn't know," he stated sarcastically. "I have work to do, James." He turned and walked out of the door. Bobby just moved out of the way soon enough so that Parker didn't see him.  
  
Bobby watched his retreating back, then turned and went straight into Deakins' office. "James," he announced, "I---"  
  
"You heard the whole thing," Deakins finished. "I know. I'm not as ignorant as that man."  
  
"I would hope not," commented Bobby. "Listen, Deakins, I don't like that guy. He seems kind of shady."  
  
"He's a cop, Bobby," ADA Carver said as he walked into Deakins' office. "All of us guys in the court system and the force are shady."  
  
Deakins laughed. "Carver has a point, Bobby. But I know what you mean. He seems awfully eager to get this investigation over with and done quickly."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Lars was sitting, motionless, at the table, contemplating what Alex had just said to him. "She's right," Lars realized. Soon after he said that, he noticed that Alex hadn't commented on his remark. He looked at her and realized that she had fallen asleep.  
  
Lars grinned. "So much for not being in control," he muttered as he walked toward Alex, reaching down for her.  
  
~~~  
  
Alex woke up an hour later, enraged that she could allow herself to fall asleep. She looked down at herself and frowned. "These are not my clothes," Alex said aloud.  
  
She was wearing a short, black leather miniskirt and a short white ribbed tank top under a black leather vest. A pair of high black leather boots with insanely high heels completed the outfit. "I look like a hooker," she muttered, glaring at Lars, who was grinning evilly.  
  
"I think with that outfit, you should be the one with the whip," he told her.  
  
"I think it's best that under the circumstances, I do not have the whip, because if I ever get my hands on it or another dangerous weapon, I will not be responsible for my actions," Alex shot back.  
  
Lars laughed. "Ooh, feisty," he commented as he leaned forward to slap Alex's hands. She had been trying to remove the ugly vest. "Uh uh uh," Lars taunted. "Don't take it off --- yet."  
  
Alex wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't think so, Lars," she told him. In one swift movement, she'd taken off her right boot and hit him on the head with the dangerous heels. He fell to the floor next to her, unconscious.  
  
She laughed aloud. "Did I forget to mention that you should never underestimate the power of a pissed off female cop with hooker boots?" she asked Lars, who, of course, did not respond. She reached for her other boot and quickly used the sharp heel to saw through the ropes that bound her.  
  
Alex stood up. She was free. She checked Lars to see if he was dead. Unfortunately, he was just knocked out. She tied his hands and feet together and reached for his cell phone. She dialed Bobby's number.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bobby was sitting at his desk, contemplating how to save Alex for the thousandth time, when his phone rang. He lazily reached for it, having given up the hope that it was someone with news of Alex a long time ago.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
Bobby Goren practically jumped in his seat. "Alex? Are you all right? Where's Lars? Where are you?"  
  
There was some soft laughter over the phone. "Lars is unconscious. He took it upon himself to make me wear hooker boots with these deadly looking heels. Who would ever wear them? It must give people blisters like hell. Anyway, I'm not sure where --- ah!"  
  
Alex screamed, "Bobby? Bobby? Help!"  
  
Bobby listened carefully as he signaled a passing officer to run a trace on the call ASAP. "Robert? Is this you?" came a sickening voice.  
  
"Where's Alex, Lars?" Bobby demanded.  
  
Lars laughed. "Why, Alexandra is right here, Robert. I'd ask you if you wanted to say hello but she's a little tied up at the moment."  
  
Bobby heard some shuffling and grunting that he knew must have been coming from a tied up Alex. "If you lay a hand on her, I am going to hunt you down and kill you. No, first I'm going to tear you apart, limb from limb, and roast whatever's left of you on a spit over an open fire, singing 'Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire'. Except the words won't be chestnuts, it'll be 'Fenaisyn Roasting On An Open Fire'. I swear, Lars, if you even harm---"  
  
Lars stopped Bobby. "Robert, please. I'm not going to hurt her, don't worry. I need her at the moment. I won't harm a hair on her pretty little head --- yet. Goodbye, Robert." He hung up.  
  
Frustrated, Bobby slammed down the phone. "Did the trace run?" he asked the officer who had attempted it.  
  
The officer shook his head. "It was a cell phone, equipped with an anti-tracing device. They sell them on the black market."  
  
"As in the mob's black market?" Bobby asked.  
  
The officer shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I didn't even know the mob had a black market until a few weeks ago. We were running a drug bust."  
  
Bobby gave him a look. "All right. That will be all. Thanks for trying, though."  
  
The officer smiled and left. Just as he left Bobby's vision, Nicolas Parker came up and sat next to Bobby.  
  
"I heard your conversation. It's really too bad that the trace didn't run. You did get to speak to Alex, though. How is she doing?"  
  
Bobby looked at him, hatred for this man running through his veins. "How would you be doing under the circumstances?" he asked.  
  
"I wouldn't be stupid enough to be captured in the first place," replied Parker.  
  
Bobby stood up. Defensively, Parker followed suit. "That is it, Nicolas! I can't take this anymore from you! It's almost as if you want Alex to be killed! It's like you want Lars Fenaisyn to kill her! And for him to kill me!" Filled with rage, Bobby threw himself at Nicolas Parker. The two men rolled around the floor, attacking each other with their fists.  
  
Deakins heard the noise from his office and came running out. He sighed, "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby." He shrugged to another officer who was watching. "It was bound to happen sometime." He stepped forward and motioned for the surrounding officers to break the fight up. "Send Goren and Parker to my office when they've settled down," he ordered to no one in particular.  
  
~~~ * Detective Robert Goren snuck around the edge of the wall and spotted the woman that he had been searching for in the physical world and in his emotional reality. He saw the golden-haired angel with the brown eyes that rivaled the famed livened earth of "the Outback," Australia. Bobby had only been there once, but he had spent half of the trip with his head down, marveling at the richness of it all --- marveling at its beauty.  
  
The effect that that kind of brown could have on Bobby was rare. Not many things touched him so deeply. But Alex's intense brown eyes were right up there with the Land of the Earthy Soils' namesake.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Author's Notes~*~  
  
Sylphide: Well, that's chapter four! Again, apologies for the delay.. You would not believe the couple of weeks that I've had. Homework galore, etc. Anyway, please review! No flames, though! Thank you for even reading the chapter. If you've gotten this far, you have willpower! Kudos to you. lol. See you all in chapter six! Oh, and by the way, if anyone's wondering about the Saskatchewan skies/Alex's eyes simile I made in the first part of the chapter, yes, I am from Saskatchewan. Yes, it really is that beautiful here! lol! Remember, I do know that Alex's eyes are brown, but remember, we have the alternate!  
  
RivErStaR: Damn Syl . now what am I supposed to do? I just love this - isn't she the greatest? Well, it looks like you'll be up for an extra special action packed 5th chapter (maybe *evil laugh*) About the alternate simile, yes, I am from Australia!  
  
Additional Disclaimer: (I put it here so as not to ruin the fic for you all!!) We don't own, nor claim to own anything to do with Mc Donald's (I could say something about that here but with the risk of being sued - I'll just keep my mouth shut!!). That means that 'Big Mac' doesn't belong to us nor does the name 'Diet Coke.' They were merely borrowed for the sake of this fic and really, we're not making any money from this fic. But if there are any Mc Donald's folk out there reading this (or 'Diet Coke' peoples for that matter), you should be thanking us for promoting your products out of the kindness of our hearts!!! 


	5. Celtic Wisdom

Title: Niflheim

Author: It's us if you haven't figured it out by now *lol*

Rating: Well for about 5 months this chapter was PG-13 but now, because of my mood and my need to write torture, it's R.

Summary:  When it is dark enough you can see the stars.

Disclaimer:  Ok first things first.  There's a serious one in the first chapter – well as serious as you'll get from me – so here's this one.  I was reading a fic the other day and by way of a disclaimer the author had this quote and I'm going to borrow it.  "Fan fiction is for writers with original ideas, just not original characters."  I think that pretty much sums up the fact that I don't own squat except the idea, Lars Fenaisyn, and Nicolas Parker, and even then I have to share them 50/50 with Syl!! _*grin*_

Replies:

Willows – Thanks for your review.  Syl's the best ain't she?!

Kiera – Please do go on about how beautiful this fic is … we love to hear what everyone thinks of our work *lol* I did try to update as fast as I could.

Black Storm – Kiki, you're starting to sound like me; "I'm too lazy to sign in!" I must be rubbing off on you – not that that's a bad thing _*big grin*_ Glad you like the suspense and interaction; we do try our very best!!

Mere – It was nice talking to you too and I'm glad we cleared up that stuff about the recapture of Alex.  Your extremely long wait is over so I hope you enjoy.

Barbara – It made my day to read that you think we're the best.  You're certainly good for our egos.  I know I was parading around with a head swell for the entire day!! *lol* j/k  Here's the next instalment for you.

Waterfall2014 – That line is one of my faves from Syl's chapter too; it rates up there along with all the McDonald references!!  I'm glad Syl didn't let Alex get away … had she done so, how on Earth could I torture her further.  And you all know me; I love my angst and suffering vbeg

L.McGonagall – I did try to update as quickly as I could but because of illness and studies, this chapter just took a very damn long time.  Thanks for being so patient and thanks for your compliments; they mean the world to us.

Cyprus Tree – I love that line about the hooker boots too.  It just shows of Syl's talent.  Glad you're enjoying Nif; read on.

Cyclone – Your comments are just too kind and that bit about our styles blending together is exactly why I love writing with Syl.  She's such a talent and we're both on such similar wavelengths it's really scary sometimes.  There's no baby grand in this chapter – I was thinking more anvil anyway – but hopefully soon you'll get your opened can of whoop ass.

Cookie – Here's the next bit for you.  Hope it works!

Magenta Lee – It's always nice to meet another Sydneysider; someone else who finally understands my Australian analogies (with the exception of Cyclone that is *lmao*).  I guess I add them there because yes, I know what you mean when you say you don't follow American/Canadian references.  Hell I find it hard to even name streets in NYC!!  I've even been as far as google-ing up maps of the area so I can make my fics as accurate as possible.  It's really not easy.  Hope chapter 5 is everything you were waiting for and more!!

Author's Notes:

RivErStaR – My life has been a real bitch these past 5 or so months – I've been struck down with illness after illness after illness resulting in depression.  Some days just get so difficult I wish I wasn't around to have to live through them but I just struggled on. It's now under control, thanks to some wonderful drugs and my life is starting to get back on track – I still have a long road ahead, but it has shortened somewhat.

I want to thank you all for your patience, and I'd also like to thank those of you who have been hounding me to get this done.  It means the world to me to know that there are people out there who actually give a damn about what I write, so thank you all very much.

On a further note – risking this author's note to make it sound like an Emmy acceptance speech – there are a few people I'd like to take the time out to thank personally.

To my new muse – since the other ran away and you stepped in, you've done me proud.  YOU ROCK!!!

My writing partner Syl – I wouldn't be here right now without you.  You've been constantly on my back hounding me to get this chapter up and running and now that it is done, it's such a relief to have that extra weight lifted; you were starting to get heavy!! *lmao* It is a real honour to be writing this with you and as the chapters flow on, I love this fic more and more.  Thanks for being such a great friend and writer.

Tracy – Thank you so much being that little voice in the back of my head.  You telling me to hurry up and update has been a blessing.  Believe it or not, but you actually started making me feel guilty about keeping these people waiting and that really got my arse into gear.  Thanks for putting the pressure on and putting up with my 'but I've lost my muse' whining.

Finally to all the people at AI – You're such a great bunch of people and I couldn't ask to belong to a better fandom.  There's talent galore and just reading all the posts kept me thinking about writing, even though you're only seeing the results now.  Thank you all so much.

Okay enough with this shit and on with the fic.  Will be seeing you with lucky chapter 7 soon!!

Sylphide's Notes: Hey!! Okay, first note here, is to the reader. _An immense_ thank you for sticking with the fic this long, Amy and I realize it's been a long time but … life knocks, and she has to answer, just as much as I do. Both of us have really enjoyed reading your comments and reviews, -- yes, even the ones like _Hurry the hell up or I'm gonna .._ yeah, even those. It's great times and I sincerely love this. Fanfiction and writing just brings an extra light and a kind of relief to my day … it's my release and I'm proud of Amy for finishing this. **_Ever so proud! _**

Okay, second here is to Amy, my talented and professional partner. Love you to death, girl … and sorry I was so heavy on your back. I just knew the readers were anxious to see this … and ok, I admit it, so was I. I do realize you had homework and uni and everything, and trust me, girl, I had it too. So no fights … and no threats … 

…anymore.

Haha. Just jokes. Anyway, that's all from me here – so readers, show us some love here and … yeah. Review! No flames … here's Amy's chapter, many long months in the making and arrival. 

See you next chapter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

NIFLHEIM – Chapter 5 – Celtic Wisdom

What Deakins saw as he emerged from his office upon hearing the loud commotion resembled a recent WWF Smack-down match.  His top detective was an active participant of the office duel between he and Parker.  Fists were flying everywhere, and Goren being a large man, was sure to inflict some serious damage on the younger detective if he wasn't stopped.  He motioned for a group of by-standers to break up the fight and returned to his office.  Not before adding final directions.

"Send Goren and Parker into my office when they've settled down."  He paused at the door before adding, "No. Just send in Goren.  I'll speak to them separately.  It might be safer."

Not more than five minutes had passed when Goren entered his superior's office with a somewhat solemn look etched on his face.

"Shut the door behind you and take a seat," Deakins said with a grim but surprisingly gentle tone.  He watched Goren sit whilst taking in his scruffy appearance.  It was obvious that Parker hadn't managed to land a single blow, as there were no bruises beginning to form and no ripped material.

"Now," he continued.  "You want to tell me what that," he gestured outside his office, "was all about?  I know you Goren and you wouldn't have acted like that unless you were provoked."

"It's … it's – ­­GRR!" Bobby gave a frustrated growl.  "That – that, man!  He just pushed me too far this time.  No one … *no one* insults Alex to my face – or behind her back for that matter – and gets away with it.  Captain, he's a hindrance to my investigation and I'm asking you to remove him from this case.  Hell, by the way he's acting and from what he's saying, it's like he doesn't want to help find her."

Deakins gave Bobby a sympathetic glance as he leant back in his chair.

"Look, I don't trust him completely myself but after you, he's the best we've got.  You do want to find Alex don't you?"

Goren sighed.  "Yes, I …" he broke off.  "Oh my God, Alex!  Captain she called me about ten minutes ago before I got into that tumble with Parker.  Said she'd managed to break free … something about hooker boots – that's not important."  Shaking his head he continued.  "She didn't get much further because Fenaisyn attacked and retied her.  I don't think that she knows where she is.  If we don't find her soon, he's going to hurt her – I have to find her … NOW!"

Deakins had never before in his life heard such emotion in Goren's voice.  It was clear to him now that Robert cared for his partner much more than he wanted to let on.

"I'm assuming that since you're still here you weren't able to trace the call." Goren nodded.  "You need to find something to help you re-trace her last movements.  I remember you saying something about Central Park yesterday.  Did you find anything?"

"No, not a single iota of anything related to her," he said with a frustrated sigh.  "I was so sure she'd go there but CSU scouted the entire area and found zip.  I showed her picture around and no one remembers seeing her – that's if she was there at all.  This is so––"

A knock on the door interrupted him.  It was Parker and Goren glared.

"What do you want?  It had better be important."

"Sorry to interrupt but a woman just handed in a bag containing Eames' badge and identification."  The words rushed from his mouth like water pouring down a cliff-face.  "Thought you'd like to talk with––"

Parker was pushed aside by Goren who still had no time for the outsider.  He stopped about midway and turned to face the younger detective.

"Where is she?"

"Interview room 3.  Name's Sandra Wighton."

"Parker …" It looked as though he was going to apologise, but he just turned on his heel and continued on his way.

Goren rushed into the room, closed the door and sat down opposite Mrs Wighton.  Then he studied her.  She was an elderly woman, mid to late 70's, with greying hair and soft features on a kind-looking face.  Her eyes were hazel, and even though they were adorned with crow's feet, they reminded him of someone.  Someone whose eyes were almost that exact shade and whose eyes always sparkled with life.  He sighed.

"Mrs Wighton," Goren started.

"Please, call me Sandra, dear," she told him with a gentle smile.

He smiled back.  "Sandra I'm detective Goren.  Robert.  Now, I understand you handed in a bag containing a police badge and ID."

"Yes that's correct.  I found it yesterday and didn't have time to hand it in.  I looked in it thinking that maybe the person who owned it had something in there with their address on it.  That's when I saw the badge and brought it here."

"Thank you for bringing it in so quickly.  Do you remember where you found it?"

The old lady furrowed her brow as she thought.  "What day was yesterday dear?"

Goren sighed quietly.  "Yesterday was Tuesday Mrs Wighton."

"Ah … I remember now," she said with a smile.  It was as though she was pleased with herself that she could remember.  "I was at the park with my grandchildren.  Sophia, she's 3 ½, and Alexander, he's nearly 2.  I have photos.  Let me get them out."

Although Bobby knew that time was ticking, trying to hurry grandma Sandra was only going to make her flustered and more likely to forget important details that could lead to Alex's whereabouts.

He watched with keen interest as Sandra proudly displayed numerous photos of her grandchildren.  There were pictures of them horseback riding, at amusement parks, tussling with each other in a sand pit, and Santa photos – one for each year since their births.  Accompanying each happy snap were lengthy, but well detailed stories.  Bobby couldn't help but grin at the expression on little Sophia's face as her chestnut coloured pony chewed on her hair.  They really were adorable children, and Bobby told Mrs Wighton just that.

She beamed with a grandmother's pride.  "They are true little darlings.  Do you have children Robert?"

"Ah … not yet," he admitted, squirming with discomfort.  "One day perhaps.  Now getting back to this bag …"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry.  I get distracted easily."  She looked almost ashamed.

"That's quite okay.  I enjoyed meeting Sophia and Alexander."  Goren gave her his most charming grin.

"Something has happened to the person who owns the bag hasn't it?"

Goren was stunned.  For someone with a mind as flaky as Mrs Wighton, she was as sharp as tack when it came to picking up details.  "Yes.  My partner, Alex … she … uh, she was kidnapped by an archenemy of mine who is using her to get back at me.  If I don't find her soon he will most likely kill her.  That's why it's so very important you tell me everything about the bag you found."

"I'm sorry to hear that about your partner.  I hope you find her.  Unfortunately there's not much more I can say about the bag.  It was lying on the grass near the children's play equipment.  Sophia found it and brought it to me.  I looked around for its owner but I found no one."  She saw Goren's look of disappointment and reached over the table and took his large hands in her smaller, more frail ones.  "You'll find her dear, I know you will."

He sighed.

"You care about her a lot don't you?  Don't bother denying it either.  I can see it in your eyes."

His head jerked up and Sandra chuckled.  Were his feelings really so obvious to everyone?  Was she right?  Did he really care about Alex in 'that' way?  He shook his head to dismiss the thoughts.

"Of course I care about her," he admitted quietly.  "She's my partner."

Sandra chuckled.  "You'll figure it out soon enough Robert dear."  She patted his hand.  "Remember, the longest day – no matter how long its length – will surely end; and tomorrow begins anew."

Goren couldn't help but smile.  "Shakespeare?"

"No," she said, shaking her head as they exchanged grins.  "Just good old fashion Celtic wisdom."

"Ah," Goren replied; there were no words left to say.  "Well, thanks for the words of wisdom Mrs Wighton, uh, Sandra.  I just have one final question if that's okay with you."

"Name your price," she chuckled, her eyes shining with mirth.

"Would you be able to show me where Sophia found the bag?"

"Of course," Sandra said.  "I don't have to be home until five."

They both laughed.

"I have a question for you, Robert."

"Name your price."  He used her words from before.

"I like you Robert," she winked at him.  "Do you have a picture of your young lady?  Maybe I saw her yesterday."

Goren all but smacked his head on the wall.  What hadn't he thought of that?

"Sure," he replied pulling a photo of Alex from his wallet.  She had been goofing around when it was taken, however Bobby didn't see that.  He only saw how the silly grin made her look younger and more beautiful.  Alex didn't even know he had kept the photo taken many months ago as a joke.  It was his little secret.  The reason he kept it carefully tucked away in his wallet was because it made her feel closer to him – even when they were so far apart … like now.  A part of her was still with him … with him in that one precious photo.  He handed it Sandra with eyes full of expectant hope.

"She's very beautiful."  Sandra watched gleefully as Robert all but blushed at her comment.  "I'm sorry, but I don't think I saw her at the park yesterday.  I really am very sorry."

"That's okay," he told her, disappointment showing on every surface of his face.  "You tried your best.  At least now I have a lead, which is more than I had a few minutes ago.  Come on, let's get to the park."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That was a *very* naughty thing you did Alex," Fenaisyn leered at her.  "And you know what happens to naughty boys and girls."

Alex, now retied to the chair, glared at him.  She was pissed off that she hadn't managed to escape.  "Yeah, they have to sit in the 'time out' corner."

"Ha!" he laughed.  "No.  Actually they get beat up.  It teaches them to never be bad again.  You on the other hand, need to be taught a more serious lesson because I don't think that beating you up will work.  Don't worry though, I'll think of some other way to dominate you."

At his feral grin, Alex cringed; she was scared.  She knew to what he was inferring.  The hooker boots, short leather miniskirt, white tank, and vest were a dead giveaway.  Rape … She shuddered at the thought.  Lars was going to try and assert his power over her by raping her; the primal way to power and she could do nothing to stop him.

Fenaisyn, as if sensing her uneasiness and discomfort, sauntered evilly towards her.  Towering above her, he grinned.

"Bobby doesn't know what he's missing," he stated whilst running his filthy hands through her hair.  "Maybe I should film the entire event for him.  That way he won't miss a thing.  What do you think?"

"You're a sick man and you need help," Alex vehemently hissed, trying with all her remaining strength to pull her head free from his slimy grasp.

"That may be true Alex dear," he told her.  "But I'm the one in control here."  Grabbing her face with both hands and holding it still, Fenaisyn forced his lips onto hers.

Alex jerked away and spat in his face.  She was rewarded with a vicious punch to her left cheekbone.  Fenaisyn obviously didn't appreciate his saliva shower.

"You'll do what I want, and you'll put up and shut up.  Understand?  There's nothing you, or your precious Bobby can do."  Her captor was fuming.

She turned her head away as he continued to awkwardly molest her face and body.  Tears began to well in her eyes, but Alex, whose strength was slowly starting to waver, fought back and blinked them away.  After all she had been through, she refused to let her self control just walk out the door so easily.  No.  She still had her hands tightly clasped on Hope; the hope that Bobby was on his way, the same hope who had failed to escape from *that* box … Pandora's box.

By now, Fenaisyn was beginning to tire of his assault to Alex's neck and shoulders and began his descent down her body.  Through the material of her vest and tank, he groped at her breasts and squeezed them … hard.  Alex screamed in pain as his relentless fingers pinched into her sensitive flesh, surely marring her pale complexion.  He continued to paw at her through the fabric, until in one clumsy movement, he ripped both the shirt and vest from her body; the shirt now in tatters.  Her bra was his next victim as he pulled it from the front away from her body.  The back strap snapped leaving only an angry red mark and welts, which were beginning to appear.

Her torso now completely exposed, and with no way of covering herself, Alex felt the full effects of humiliation and venerability settle in.  There was nothing she could do and as much as she didn't want this to happen to her, she kept wishing that she'd pass out, so she was unconscious whilst Fenaisyn satisfied his needs.

"Don't go anywhere," he suddenly whispered into her ear.  "I'll be back soon."

He stood up and stretched the kinks from his body.  Bending like that was painful.  "I'll have to do something to make this more enjoyable and less uncomfortable for me," he muttered to himself.

Alex watched Lars slink away whilst muttering to himself.  She sighed, grateful that she had been left alone.  Letting her head fall back, she closed her eyes and the let the tears she had been holding back, slide down her dirty cheeks.

"Where are you Bobby?" she whispered to the Heavens.  "I need you."

After sitting alone in deathly silence for a few minutes, Alex heard Lars returning.  Her heart rate and pulse rose as she realised that this was it.  He was returning to finish what he had started.  In a desperate attempt to escape, she struggled against her bonds but only succeeded in loosening them slightly.  Not nearly enough to free a hand or foot.

Then suddenly, it struck her like a bolt of lightning.  If Fenaisyn was to rape her, he would have to untie her to get her in a more appropriate position – trying to sexually assault someone who was tied to a chair took a lot more effort.

She grinned and thanked some higher beings for presenting her with this opportunity to escape.  Hell, it was as though someone had handed it to her wrapped in shiny paper with ribbons and bows adorning it.  There was only one problem with this plan though.  She had but one chance to escape.  If she were caught again, Lars would show her no mercy.  She'd already tried his patience enough and there was no doubt in her mind that after the third time, she wouldn't be so lucky.

The remaining minutes of her 'alone time' were spent perfecting her escape plan.  She wasn't given much time because the door swung open and Lars, carrying a camcorder, stepped in with an evil grin.

"Lucy, I'm home!"

Alex just smirked.  It was now or never.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TBC … ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End Notes:

This chapter's title 'Celtic Wisdom' was taken from a book of the same name.  It is a book, which contains many inspiration quotes, proverbs, and Celtic triads that I have fallen in love with.  They inspired this chapter, and changed its outcome enormously.  So after an absence of so long, I hope this chapter lives up to my expectations and that you all enjoyed it.  Here's just a few quotes and triads I pulled from this book:

"To every cow its calf, to every book its copy; every created thing is a reflection of its creator."

"The world it neither Scottish, English, not Irish, neither French, Dutch, not Chinese … It is but human, and each nation is only the partial development of a universal humanity." – James Grant

Three habits lead to success:

Patience,

Application, and

Vision. 

Syl's Notes: See, didn't I tell you all that Amy's an overachieving genius? Damn, where am I supposed to go from here? _Amy, I'm going to kill you!_

Oh, and apologies for the extensive a/n's in the beginning.


End file.
